Learning to Forget
by silversickles
Summary: Hermione must learn to forget the past behind her to move on in life. Its hard when no one realises what she is going through? Or do they? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Scars**

**(_A/N: This is my first piece for fanfiction I have ever written. Please review my work and try to stay away from flames)_**

_**3 Stephanie**_

Hermione Granger; a seventh year student walked up to the Hogwarts express trying not to be seen. Her bushy brown hair was unkempt and her face sullen with fear. She hated _him._ Her long black robes covered her bruises along her arms and her body. Before getting in the car Hermione had used a simple muggle item called concealer to cover up the damage _he_ had done to her face.

Ever since she was born she hated him. Her mother had always been around so she usually had nothing to worry about. That was until she left one night. Her mother's life had gone down hill ever since she started experimenting with drugs from the pressure of work. Late one August night she returned home wasted and lying on the floor unable to move. Doing the only reasonable thing, Hermione called the cops and her mother was taken to a rehab center.

Sweat poured down her face that night. She locked herself in her room just to be sure her father couldn't get in.

Flashback:

"Help me! Help! Someone; help" A hard blow across Hermione's face stopped her from crying. She knew no one could hear her, for she was all alone; with him. Her sight was blinded by the tears that had now formed in her eyes.

He had pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her again. He slipped his tongue into her mouth forcefully and she bit down on it; struggling to free herself.

"Fuck you bitch!" She heard him crash into something by her room as she felt herself squirming and fighting against his hard grasp on her hands. She brought her leg up and hit him where it hurt the most. His hands grasped her harder

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled pain and hurt in her words.

End Flashback

When ever they were alone he would take out his problems on her. She always used to forget about it when Hogwarts started again the next year. But never before had he abused her so harshly. She couldn't confide in anyone what he had done to her last night. She felt as if nothing else belonged to her; as if her body was not her own. He had done the worst possible thing to deny her of herself. _Rape. _

Tears appeared on the corners on her eyes as she remembered how he had done it. Hermione was flipping through her advanced transfiguration book trying to take her mind off of her troubles when her father slammed open her door with rage causing it to break.

She closed her eyes not wanting to remember any more. The tears fell more freely now as she shut her eyes and ran; not looking where she was going.

"Watch it you mudblood bitch!" A cold Slytherin voice yelled. Hermione looked up and found herself face to face with none other than Draco fucking Malfoy.

She ran past him not failing to notice his shiny head boy badge. Locking herself into the first compartment she could find, Hermione took her pocket knife out. Hesitantly she rolled up the sleeves of her robes. This was all her fault; she couldn't take it anymore. Extending the longest blade she cut her left wrist watching the blood seep out. It felt good to do this. Above the cut she made another gash again, this time deeper. The sight of her own blood caused her head to throb, and slowly she fell over into a faint.

…

Draco Malfoy proceeded down the train in a foul mood after being called to the front of the train by professor McGonagall. He supposed this was some stupid head business. Although he still didn't know who the head girl was.

"Your late!" Professor McGonagall snapped angrily shutting the door directly behind him. "And where is Mrs. Granger?"

"What! She is head girl!" Draco spat fuming trying to cover up the real expression he almost let out. His stomach flip flopped over. No, he hated Granger. His hormones were driving him crazy.

"Well don't just stand there!" She barked angrily, hands on her hips. "Go get her then… we haven't got all day!" Draco stood there for a second before McGonagall left and cursed. It would be impossible to find bloody Granger on the train. She did look different today that's for sure. Her hair looked as if she hadn't showered in weeks. Some filthy mudblood habit, no doubt.

Draco opened compartment after compartment looking for the right one. He was almost about to give up when he tried to swing open the one on his right. It was locked. Taking his wand from his robe pocket he muttered a quick charm as the lock broke and the door opened.

Blood was all over the floor and there she lay. Her deep honey brown eyes were now colorless, her skin pale; cold as ice. Then he saw her wrists. Why had she done this? Perfect Granger? Draco was just about to yell for a teacher when she stirred. He watched her open her eyes; waiting for an explanation.

"Shit MALFOY!" She yelled her eyes wide, covering up her arms with her robes again. "GET OUT!" He didn't move.

"I said GET OUT!" She repeated again loudly. Not knowing what to do, he preformed a silencing charm on the compartment and the door was locked behind them. He bent over and ran his finger along her wounds. Her face knotted up in pain. "Ouch! that hurt! you dont have to hold my arm that hard!"

"Quit being such a baby. if you didnt have such an apparent problem cutting yourself, then i wouldnt have to clean up after you. I might suggest you clean up that disgusting hair filthy mudblood," draco snarled holding her arm in his as he bandaged it up with a few spells he had learned.

(A/N: Please Review, it will make my day! Next chap up soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**_Living Arrangements_**

**_(A/N: Thanks to all the reviews I got! They were really postive and I enjoyed everyone of them. Here is the next chapter)_**

Hermione slowly stood up and tried to slip past Malfoy to reach to the bathroom, but had no luck. She was too weak and tired. He stood there without bulging.

"There is a Prefect meeting now in the front compartment and I was told to come get you, so move your ass Granger!"

She tried to stand up again, but fell over. With one hand Malfoy caught her. Hermione could feel his breath on her face as she looked into his cold silver eyes before everything went black.

Hermione woke up staring into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Where am I?" she asked him clueless.

"Your on the Hogwarts Express?... Remember?" he answered with almost compassion. Malfoy had never spoken to her like this before.

"What happened?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. You have bruises all over your body, not to mention your weak as hell and you just passed out." His silver eyes met hers as she tried not to break the contact.

Hermione tried to stand up once more and grabbed his shoulder for support. He pulled her back down, his arm still on hers.

"What has happened Granger? And don't tell me it's nothing because I know something happened." he said sternly.

Hermione took out her pocket mirror and looked at her face. Her honey colored locks hung raggedly against her frame. Her chocolate brown eyes showed no warmth. Even her skin looked as pale as ever, but worse, there were bruises everywhere. Not just the usual five or six, but more like twenty on her face. Hermione was a complete mess.

She took out a pill from her pocket, conjured up a glass of water with a wave of her wand and instantly felt better. Hermione had been living off of these muggle pills ever since he broke her. She didn't want to risk being pregnant either. She ignored his eyes as she pulled out her concealer and blended it into her face.

"I thought we had a meeting... you coming?" Hermione asked Draco as his eyes lit up with surprise. Hermione draped her cloak around her shoulders and followed Malfoy up into the front head compartment.

Professor McGonagall had insisted they take care of a few special duties before attending the feast. Draco and Hermione panted as they swung open the doors to the Great Hall. To Hermione's and Draco's surprise everyone had their eyes glued upon them and were clapping loudly. Hermione looked to Draco for support but he showed none. They both walked to their appropriate tables and sat down. Hermione was eager for the attention to wear off. Draco on the other hand was giving people high-fives and boasting about being head boy. Dumbledore had obviously just broken the news to the school about who the new head boy and girl were.

"Where were you today on the train Mione?" Harry yelled at her as soon as she sat down in between him and Ron. Ron looked furious; like she had committed a crime. Her two best friends looked at her back and forth for an explanation.

"I… Uh had head girl duties…"Hermione replied, which actually was kind of true.

"That is so stupid." Ron whined his flaming red hair in his face. "Head Girl should be enjoyable."

"Being Head Girl is enjoyable Ronald." Hermione laughed as she passed the rolls to Harry as he laughed and she started to dig into her feast. By the look Harry passed her she knew he didn't believe her.

"But Hermione…" Ron whined again. "You have your own common room now."

Hermione took a large sip of pumpkin juice and noticed a pair of silver eyes watching her. She glanced away, but watched him out of the corner of her eye. Hermione trembled remembering what had happened on the train today. She sure hoped Malfoy wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ron's right." Harry agreed. "Well then, I suppose we'll see you at breakfast?"

Before she could ask why he was being so rude, she flipped around and noticed Malfoy and Professor McGonagall. She motioned for her to follow as Hermione waved goodbye to her friends.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me to your common room." McGonagall ordered as Draco and Hermione trailed behind her out of the great hall. Draco and Hermione were avoiding each others glances. Professor McGonagall climbed several flights of stairs and took many sharp turns.

Finally the three of them reached an enormous painting of five mermaids. They all giggled when he saw Malfoy; blushing. Hermione could have killed them.

"The passwords chocolate frog," Professor McGonagall told both of them keenly. "I expect no funny business from the two of you."

They both nodded their heads in agreement as she left and Hermione muttered the password.

The mermaids didn't pay any attention whatsoever. "He's hot!" One of the blonde ones giggled, all of them flashing their bikinis at Malfoy.

"You two aren't bad yourselves." Malfoy smirked looking down their swimsuit tops as they bent over. "What do you say tonight we f-"

"Chocolate frog!" Hermione repeated over again. The mermaids sighed as the portrait swung open. Malfoy looked furious. Hermione entered first followed by Malfoy who had been busy touching the painting. He was such a pervert.

The room was simply stunning. The staircase split half way up, going in opposite directions. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling had a thousands candles flickering. The walls were pained in deep Red and the carpet was set in gold. The set of sofas were off to the left of the room with a small table. Even the fireplace had snakes and lions engraved upon the mantle. To the right of the room was a small dinning area with a few chairs set up a small table. There were of course other pieces of furniture spaced through out the room. It was absolutely beautiful.

Hermione ran eagerly up to her side of the staircase and into her room. The rug was a gigantic sheepskin and her bed was draped in scarlet red curtains. Her luggage had been brought up and both of her elegant windows on either side of her beg were open. Her dresser and nightstands both had lions engraved upon them; as well as her door handle.

"Nice room Granger." Malfoy called through the doorway.

His looked almost the same except of course his room was in green and had serpents engraved upon his stuff.

They both decided to check out the bathroom which was white and had a huge bathtub more like a pool in the center. There was also a spa to the left.

Retreating back into her room, Hermione locked the door and got into bed. She took another pill beside her bed and got in. The only reason she felt happy was because of the pills she took. The only problem now was the bottle was empty and that tomorrow she would return to her usual depressed self.

Slowly she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

**(A/N: Please review. How did you like it? I'm sorry if it sucked.)**

** 3 Stephanie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers: ****Janangel****, Nikki, Crazy Stalker, and ****stuffed penguin toy! You guys rock.)**

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning lightheaded and tired. She looked into the mirror beside her night stand and noticed there were circles around her eyes. On her face was a cut that extended from her left cheek bone down to her chin. She had no idea how she had gotten it; as most of her bruises and battle scars were upon torso.

Opening her trunk, she took out her school robes along with a white skirt that had a few slits and a navy button up shirt.

Hermione left her clothes lying upon her bed as she sauntered into the bathroom miserably. She had no intent to start classes this morning. All she wanted to do was sit in bed and feel sorry for her self… maybe take out her pocket knife from inside her trunk?

She opened the door to bathroom without thinking. Malfoy stood by the sink in a silver and green towel; his hair dripping water down his face.

"Morning Granger." Malfoy said in a cruel voice eyeing her up and down.

"Morning Malfoy." Hermione replied, mocking him. She couldn't help but notice his nicely developed six pack and how his hair fell in front of his eyes in that certain way.

"Granger, I know I'm a sexy beast, but would you quit staring?"

Slamming the door in Malfoy's face, she stripped of her clothing and turned the shower to warm.

Hermione hastily glanced around before entering the shower. Her body stung and ached as the lukewarm water drizzled upon her flesh. Cuts and bruises started to reappear. Hermione winced as she noticed her mangled body. She was use to it; but this year it was noticeably worse than before.

Once she finished, Hermione wrapped the scarlet towel that lay out beside the shower against her now shivering body. Without any warning the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Malfoy! Get the hell out of here!" Hermione screamed as Malfoy's grey eyes met her own. She wished she hadn't yelled when she saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"What the fuck have you done to yourself Her- Granger?" He had almost called her Hermione. Blood was running down her neck. Half of the skin on her body (that he could see) was purple and bruised. This didn't look anything like the know-it-all Granger he knew.

"N- Nothing!" She stammered.

Malfoy edged closer to Hermione as she backed further away. He finally succeeded in trapping the helpless girl in the corner. Cautiously, Malfoy extended his hand to her bare shoulder.

His warm hand was comforting. All of a sudden without warning Hermione lunged at Malfoy's chest; wrapping her arms around him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He had never shown affection for a person before; let alone hugged either. Draco was just known as those one night stands. Awkwardly he put his arms around Hermione's bare shoulders.

Hermione sobbed into his arms.

"Come on, you can tell me who did this!"

…

An hour later, Hermione sat in Binn's class, ignoring Ron and Harry's glances.

She had refused to tell Malfoy anything. Professor Binn's was droning on and on about the Goblin Rebellion again. For the first time in her life Hermione decided not to pay attention in class. She unzipped the secret compartment in her book bag and took out a silver journal. Hermione opened to September 2nd and began to write, deep in thought.

Hermione had received the journal for a graduation present from 6th year. She had succeeded in writing down everything that happened over the summer; both good and bad. Her journal held her deepest darkest secrets; stuff she had never mentioned to Ron or Harry.

To busy in writing down the days previous bathroom event; Hermione failed to notice the Slytherin prince watching her out of the corner of his eye from the back of the classroom.

…

"Hermione, where were you this morning?" Harry and Ron questioned right after Binn's class ended.

"I overslept," Hermione lied. Ron and Harry didn't seem satisfied so she added "I had to finish my extra credit essay for McGonagall."

Hermione waved goodbye as she headed off to Arithmancy alone. At least she wouldn't be badgered anymore by Harry or Ron. She noticed something else too, people were giving her strange looks and she didn't know why. Hermione shrugged it off, but instead someone grabbed her and pulled her behind a tapestry.

"What in you know who's name do you think your doing?" A familiar slytherin's voice whispered. Malfoy slammed her against the wall. "Shit Granger, could you make it anymore obvious."

Prying herself away from his grip, she stood there confused.

"Come on, don't give me that dumb blonde look," Malfoy stammered. "You have the biggest bruise under your eye."

Hermione gasped and muttered a concealment charm.

"You know Granger, whether you like it or not; I'm going to figure out what's going on sooner or later."

**A/N: Sorry, this was such a short chapter; it was more of a filler chapter because I really needed one. The next chapter will have a major surprise in it. Please Review!**

**Stephanie**


End file.
